Self Control
by Meggy97
Summary: Raffe x Penryn smut Raffe finds a way to keep himself entertained during a meeting of the World After Dark abandoned streets are made for not-so-sneaky sex


Penryn tensed as the door creaked open, and she wrapped her arms around her naked body, the hot water battering her tired and abused muscles.

"Hawk, I swear to whatever God you believe in, I'll kick your ass back into hell if you don't get out of here. Right. Now." She snarled. The bath curtain pulled back suddenly, the rings screeching against the steel pole, and she squeaked in surprise, balling her hand into a fist, thumb wrapped protectively around her other fingers, and let loose a punch from her hips. Raffe ducked and grabbed her wrist just short of cracking his temple.

"Feisty," he grinned widely, dimples caving his cheeks. Penryn ripped her arm back from him, grabbing the shower curtain and wrapping her body behind it with a seething glare. Raffe raised his dark eyebrows, his thoughts clearly written on his face. It was pointless to hide her nakedness, he had become acquainted with every curve and line, every scar and stretchmark on a personal level. He knew her body better than even she did. And the thin white shower curtain wasn't doing much to protect her as it stuck to the wet curves of her body.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my time," she snapped, swiping a long wet strand of hair out of her face. Seeing the smart-ass remark fighting to escape his mouth, she shoved him back and retreated back under the steady stream of water with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm here to protect your virtue," he teased, seating himself on the closed toilet seat, rearranging his pants as they grew tight at the sight of Penryn's silhouette through the thin sheet.

"You? Protect _my_ virtue?" she snorted and he grinned. "You must be joking, you don't have enough self-control." She challenged, ringing her hair out over her shoulder and finger combing the strands slowly, knowing if she asked him to pass her a towel he'd hide it or make her get it from him, but still having to step out bare in front of him to retrieve it without asking. It was ridiculous really, he had seen her (and done much more) plenty of other times but there was something more vulnerable about her being bare in the shower and he being fully clothed (as much as usual at least) daring her to stride in front of him.

"Self-control, really?" he huffed and she smirked, pulling the curtain aside and placing a hand on her hip, stretching the other one up to wrap her palm around the pole, stretching her body seductively, biting her lip and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. A muscle popped along his jaw as his eyes raked up and down her body. "You get far too much enjoyment out of testing my limits." He murmured huskily as she stepped down out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body with a smug expression.

"I know how easily you cave for me, it's hard not to play with that," she explained simply, turning and slipping onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips and linking her arms round his neck, kissing along his collarbone to his shoulder blade slowly, lingering on the fast fading discoloured skin she had marked in her effort to wake him that morning. The Watchers had ribbed Raffe the first morning they had caught him covered in hickies, joking that he was secretly dating a leech on the side. He had swiftly emptied them from the room and no further comments were made, though knowing grins were shared as they nursed their injuries.

"Do you realise how long I spent warning you off me when we met, despite all your best attempts to seduce me?" he growled into her neck and she shivered at the brush of his warm breath down her damp back and between her shoulder blades.

"I didn't seduce you," she pointed out and he gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Who kissed who first?" he queried and she nipped the skin of his neck with her teeth.

"Only because you were undressing me with your eyes-"

"I was doing a lot more than that," he murmured into her ear before pressing a surprisingly sloppy kiss below her ear. "When I saw you in that tight dress, with those legs – fuck Penryn, I was going to take you in the front seat of that SUV. And then in the club, all I could think of was laying you on the table my warriors were at and pounding you-"

"Stop," she gasped, fighting the urge to grind herself against the hard-on pressing between her legs. He lifted his head from the crook of her shoulder, surprise written plainly across his face. Penryn laughed softly and smoothed a strand of hair off his forehead, running its silkiness through her fingers. "We have a meeting, and if you don't stop… we're going to be very late." She warned and he sighed in disappointment. "If you can make it through this dinner thing without throwing a punch, we can talk about that little admission in a lot more depth," she purred, and he groaned, wrapping his arms round her waist and cupping her ass cheeks, pulling her down onto his hardness.

"You're such a tease," he growled and she smiled, extracting herself from his arms.

Leaving him to cool down on his own, she padded to their room and began getting ready. It was mandatory for them to attend meetings every week as humans and angels negotiated. The other angels had warmed to Penryn and refused to make any deals without going through her and Raffe first. And the majority of humans who chose to stay in the area looked to her for leadership. It was a huge responsibility to carry on her shoulders, and some days she hated it more than she ever thought possible. But she knew everything would fall apart without them. Because there was no doubt that if she chose to leave, Raffe and his Watchers would follow. And, she reasoned, it was a relatively small price to pay for humanity to rebuild itself and peace to be declared between the two species. Still, she wished Obi had been around to deal with it. He was the one with the motivational speeches and would have made a great world leader.

Not a skinny eighteen year old.

"You understand why your opinion could be considered untrustworthy Raphael." Michael exclaimed and Penryn sighed, poking the lump of what she assumed to be mashed potatoes on her plate. Here we go again, she thought to herself in exasperation. The subject of Raffe's demon wings came up at almost every meeting. And what would follow would be at least twenty minutes of back-and-forth point-scoring and jabs. How could anything Raffe said be true if he had demon wings, at least Raffe made the sacrifice and saved innocent people and many more angel lives, how could they be sure that the wings wouldn't influence him later on down the line, how could his sword have accepted him back if he wasn't purely good, etc. etc.

Eventually the debate cooled down and Penryn rubbed Raffe's arm soothingly under the table as DeeDum expressed their interest in attempting to kick jump an advanced computer which had been unearthed from a now-abandoned bunker. What followed was an increasingly vigorous debate about the dangers of re-introducing the internet. How quickly anti-angel hate could spread or cults could develop if they had a more reliable form of communication.

Later an argument broke out about how often the angel compound was being targeted and how unhappy they were about being constantly monitored and tracked and confined. Penryn ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she attempted to appease both sides, growing more and more frustrated. It was like trying to get a couple of five-year-olds to share their toys.

Raffe slid a hand onto her bare thigh, squeezing her leg reassuringly. What was originally meant as a soothing touch, soon turned sensual as Raffe slid his hand further north under the hem of her black dress and Penryn's voice broke as one long finger slid along the lacy edge of her panties. She grabbed his wrist, shooting him a warning glare but he just stared ahead as Michael began another pointless argument. Penryn glanced up and flushed at the knowing grins DeeDum shot her and she kicked Raffe's shin with her combat boots as his fingers slipped under the lace and onto bare skin. His expression remained unreadable as he stroked her nether lips and she dug her nails into his skin in warning.

The meeting continued in much the same manner, though Penryn grew more agitated as Raffe's fingers continued their slow journey. By the time the meeting was called to an end, a hot sweat had broken out on the back of her knees and between her breasts.

The sky was dark, a few streetlight flickering, by the time they left. Despite how uneasy she felt without the hum of civilisation, Penryn couldn't help but tip her head back and appreciate seeing the soft twinkle of stars, and the quiet soothed her restless mind. That is, until they rounded the first street corner and Raffe spun her, pressing her up against a wall, his mouth descending on her with vigour. She let herself melt against him for a few precious moments, before placing her hands on his shoulders and digging in her nails as she pushed him back.

"Oh no you don't you slimy bastard," she snapped and he grinned devilishly. "You don't just get to sit and touch me like that in the middle of a fucking meeting and get let off the hook with a simple kiss." She snarled and he backed her up again, using his towering frame to herd her back without even having to touch her.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He growled, pressing his palms against the wall and caging her in, dipping his head until his hair brushed her forehead.

"Self-control Raffe," she snapped and he smirked.

"You like it when I lose control," he murmured, running his nose along her hair line and inhaling deeply.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't like," she warned, fisting her hands.

"I suppose I don't need to, your wetness tells all." He groaned and she flushed stop-sign red, gasping as he dropped to his knees and pressed his head to her stomach. "I hate those meetings." He grumbled, reaching a hand around the back of her knee and lifting her leg to hook it round his neck.

"Raffe," she gasped in surprise, glancing around nervously.

"Please Penryn," he murmured, her name rolling off his tongue smooth as caramel, a soft purr working up his throat. "I need this." He pleaded and she fisted a hand in his hair.

"Well, if you need it." she gasped, feeling a delightful tingle start between her legs as her core burned. A smirk flashed across his face and then he was ripping her panties from her body and pressing his mouth to the inside of her thighs, working his way up until she moaned his name with unabashed need, wantonly rolling her hips as he worked her with his tongue and lips, suckling deep like she was the sweetest nectar and he was a dying man. The moment he added a finger, she broke apart, throwing her head back and letting out a moan that would put a porn star to shame.

He kept is mouth on her until the throws of her orgasm seized, and then he stood, un buckling his belt and letting his sex spring free. Penryn grasped his cock at its base, lowering herself to a crouch and tacking the tip of his head into her mouth, licking the rim slowly, looking up and watching his reaction as she gradually took him deeper into her hot wet mouth. His hands spasmed at his sides, but he knew all too well that if he were to push on her head that would be the end to a beautiful performance. His hips jerked of their own accord, and he winced regretfully down at her, and she stretched a palm up his abdomen, reaching as high as she could without removing her mouth from him, before digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down slowly. A grunt escaped his throat and he stepped back, lifting her from her position, and spinning her.

Penryn grinned over her shoulder as he rolled the skirt of her dress up, baring her naked ass and she let out a startled squeak as he slapped one cheek with the palm of his hand. Wetness exploded down her thighs and she caught the wicked look on his face, before he slammed himself to the hilt inside her. Hips thrusting deep and slow, he worked her over with commanding movements, claiming her over and over again as his. Hands pressed to the brick wall, she bit her lip to keep her screams of pleasure to a minimum, more than aware that they were in the middle of a street and anybody could catch them. It just turned her on even more.

"Oh, do that again," she panted as he thrust deep and stopped to grind himself against her. The movement brushed his hard rod against a sensitive spot and she had to slam a hand to her mouth, biting down on her fingers to keep from exclaiming in ecstasy. Raffe leant forward and bit the nape of her neck, before sliding his hands to cup her breasts, massaging them and sliding his fingers into the dress, running the tips of his fingers against her hard nipples. That was all it took before she let loose a squeal of delight and clenched around him as pleasure rippled through her sex.

Reaching back a hand, she pressed against his abs and then slid her hand down to his balls, massaging and tugging them gently until he let loose a growl of satisfaction, his hips pumping as he let loose a spray of cum deep inside her warm wet cunt. Leaning his damp forehead against her shoulder, they stayed joined or several long moments as they attempted to catch their breath and come down from the high. Kissing her neck gently, he slid out and gently pulled the skirt of her dress over her red bottom, rubbing the hand print on her cheek abashedly.

"I liked it," she admitted, grabbing his hand as he shot her an apologetic look. Smiling, she righted herself and helped him do-up his pants, not missing the chance to stroke his cock before it was zipped away. "I love your self-control," she smiled and he grinned darkly.

"Good thing I'm protecting your virtue."


End file.
